


Outed

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slight Action, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #48 "Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute."Someone inhales sharply in surprise, but it's Darcy who stumbles forward with an accusing finger pointed in Lydia's direction. "Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute." Clint and Jane struggle to hide their smiles. "Hellhound?!""Yes. He's currently still a deputy back home.""Then what are you?" Pepper asks kindly. "What you did.. that was extraordinary."





	Outed

By now the whole team is used to Darcy doing her own little background check on any newbies that are hired for the lab floor. Though she assures them that Natasha and Tony's background checks are pretty on point, she can't help but want to know everyone for her own purposes- said purposes being their likes and dislikes in baked goods so she could offer them something on special occasions.

So when Lydia Martin becomes a fixture in one of the mathematical labs, Darcy has figured she knows everything she needs to know about the red head. Especially since Lydia has become a fixture at her and Jane's table in the cafeteria during their lunch breaks, holding conversations with Jane that not even Darcy can follow at times.

Then some highly organized enemy faction decides to attack the tower and Darcy, along with the Avengers, realize that not even the Black Widow's research abilities or Tony's AI system can prepare them for what was right under their nose this entire time.

* * *

It's nearing the end of their work day when Darcy notices it. The  _it_  in question being Lydia as she slowly walks through the hall with a dazed look on her face. And while spotting Lydia in the hall is a normal occurrence, seeing Lydia gaze at the glass walls while her hand hovers over something only she can see isn't.

"Pst. Jane. Janie!" Darcy hisses and throws a pencil at her boss. "What's going on with Lydia?"

Jane hums, the pencil not having affected her at all. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that," she mumbles, gesturing at their friend. "It's like she's spazzing out. She keeps flinching and caressing the walls. It's weird." Darcy goes as far to wave her arms wildly in hopes of capturing her friend's attention, but Lydia doesn't see her at all.

"If you're really that worried," Jane says distractedly, "go check on her. She doesn't bite, Darce."

"Nope," Darcy scoffs. "I adore Lydia, but we've been attached to the Avengers long enough to know that weird is weird. I'll just.. I'll let Tony know that his newest recruit is a little off the rails right now. Maybe there's a gas leak somewhere and Lydia got a face full of it."

"If there was a leak, JARVIS would have detected it."

"True. But still. We'll bring Tony up just in case." Darcy's already on her phone, texting the man in question.

And after a quick little back and forth with Stark, the man himself saunters off the elevator only a minute later with Pepper at his side. While Jane continues to work, Darcy abandons her desk when she sees the concerned expressions on Tony and Pepper's faces. They're calling out to Lydia, but Lydia is still staring at one of the glass walls. Lydia looks concerned herself, but no one is sure just what it is that has her looking that way.

"How long has she been like this?" Pepper asks, frowning when Darcy joins them.

"For a few minutes now. She's never done this before."

"I went through her medical history," Tony muses. "The only thing worth a double look was a short stint in a mental institution, but that was because she went catatonic after being attacked. There weren't any side effects after she woke."

Darcy's eyes widen. "I didn't know that. She never mentioned it and we've been getting to know each other pretty good. At least I thought we were."

Lydia suddenly falls into a crouch, hands covering her ears with a terrified screech. Pepper and Darcy jerk back in surprise, and Tony steps forward on instinct. Just as he's reaching down to touch her shoulder, Lydia looks up in terror. "Get down!" She hollers.

And since one is an Avenger and the other two have lived with them long enough to get down when someone shouts it, Tony, Darcy and Pepper drop just in time. An explosion rocks the building which sends every scientist in the labs into alert mode, and then the glass window at the end of the hall which shows off a magnificent view of the city shatters with another explosion.

Gunfire rains down upon them, and Tony guides the three ladies into the nearest open lab and behind a table for cover.

The elevator goes on lock-down, and people dressed in all black garb and carrying terrifying assault rifles start to pour in from the stairwell.

"What's going on?!" Pepper shouts over the commotion of alarms blaring.

"I don't know!" Tony taps at his watch on his right wrist, it transforming quickly into a red and silver gauntlet. "But they are not taking my building!"

Tony manages to shoot off a few repulsor shots from his hand, ducking and rolling out the way of a spray of bullets, but one bullet manages to lodge in his thigh and he goes down with a pained groan. One man steps on Tony's wrist- the one wrapped up in the Iron Man gauntlet- with his palm facing up, and another shoots at Tony's palm to break the weapon itself.

Lydia had been crawling along the length of the table they'd been hiding behind, leaving Darcy and Pepper to fend briefly for themselves, and mentally berates herself when she glances over her shoulder to see Darcy babbling about surrendering with her hands raised in the air as two men train their weapons on both Darcy and Pepper.

Lydia immediately whirls around in a crouch. "Cover your ears!" Darcy, Pepper and the enemies at hand all jerk their attention to her, both women doing as told with terrified eyes. As the weapon then trains on Lydia, she takes a deep breath before  _wailing_  and pressing outward with her hands as if directing her voice in which direction to carry. And though their ears are covered, Darcy and Pepper still cringe when Lydia's scream pierces the air.

The two men go flying back and crash through one of the glass walls, and Lydia scrambles to her feet. She whips off her lab coat and grabs a pair of scissors from atop the table before slicing a slit in her skirt to give her more mobility. Seeing two wide-eyed stares on her, she smiles sheepishly. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I'll explain later!"

Pepper and Darcy numbly nod, watching as Lydia rushes into the fray. She  _wails_  again and the men surrounding Tony all go flying back. Then rushing up to Stark, she offers him a hand up. "Please tell me you can call a suit to you?"

Tony stares suspiciously at her as he stumbles to his feet, pulling out his phone and no doubt calling a suit to him and alerting the others. Lydia lunges for one of the men who finally clambers back to his feet, she fighting with strength and skill that no one could have guessed she had.

She manages to take down three men on her own while Tony makes quick work of the others after being suited up, and then Clint is rushing in through the stairwell with his bow in hand. From the looks of him, he had a bit of a brawl himself if the cut on his forehead is anything to go by.

When their floor is contained, Darcy and Pepper stumble out from their shelter. Jane stumbles into the hall as well, trembling and taking in everything with an air of surprise and shock.

Lydia nervously smooths down her hair as several gazes train on her, and Iron Man's face plate slides up. "You wouldn't happen to have had training in the Red Room, have you?" Tony asks suspiciously. "A couple of those moves seemed eerily similar to Romanoff's."

"No. I had my training from a hellhound."

Silence.

Someone inhales sharply in surprise, but it's Darcy who stumbles forward with an accusing finger pointed in Lydia's direction. " **Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute**." Clint and Jane struggle to hide their smiles. "Hellhound?!"

"Yes. He's currently still a deputy back home."

"Then what are you?" Pepper asks kindly. "What you did.. that was extraordinary."

Somewhat relieved to not have Pepper Potts threatening her or being scared of her in any form, Lydia answers honestly. "I'm a banshee."

"A banshee?!" Darcy exclaims. "So you mean to tell us storybook monsters are real now?"

"I wouldn't call myself a monster," Lydia muses.

"It all really depends on what one does with the power they end up with. Back home, we protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"And how long has that been going on?" Clint wonders. "Your fighting showed skill. Skills like that don't come over night."

Lydia smiles at him. "Since we were sixteen." Those gathered around stare at her in surprise and her smile turns rather sad. "I really didn't want any of you to find out like this. I had planned to sit down with you a couple at a time and break it to you slowly. My pack's been wanting to visit and those werewolves aren't exactly subtle."

"Werewolves?" Clint perks up in interest. "Those are real too?"

"Oh, Clint," she muses. "I have so much to tell you."


End file.
